MrE's NEW Ranking Page With Blackjack and Hoors
henlo My Ranking Scale Favorite Love Like Indifferent Dislike Hate Despise Albums Flood (1990) by They Might Be Giants Lucky Ball & Chain Istanbul (Not Constantinople) Birdhouse In Your Soul Road Movie To Berlin They Might Be Giants Letterbox We Want A Rock Your Racist Friend Someone Keeps Moving My Chair Particle Man Sapphire Bullets of Pure Love Women & Men Whistling In The Dark Twisting Hot Cha Dead Minimum Wage Theme From Flood Hearing Aid The Feeding of the 5000 (1978) by Crass Banned From The Roxy General Bacardi End Result So What? Do They Owe Us A Living? Punk Is Dead Reject of Society What A Shame Securicor They've Got A Bomb Angels Well Do They? You Pay G's Song Sucks Fight War Not Wars Asylum Women People Who Can Eat People Are The Luckiest People In The World (2007) by AJJ Rejoice People People II: The Reckoning Brave As A Noun Personal Space Invader Survival Song Bad Bad Things Randy's House No More Tears Bells & Whistles A Song Dedicated To The Memory Of Stormy The Rabbit Knife Man (2011) by AJJ Sad Songs (Intermission) Gift of the Magi 2: Return of the Magi No One Big Bird Hate, Rain on Me Skate Park Free Bird American Tune People II 2: Still Peoplin' Sorry Bro If You Have Love In Your Heart Zombie by the Cranberries by Andrew Jackson Jihad Distance The Michael Jordan of Drunk Driving Fucc The Devil Back Pack Weezer (1994) by Weezer Surf Wax America Say It Ain't So Undone - The Sweater Song The World Has Turned And Left Me Here My Name Is Jonas Only In Dreams In The Garage Buddy Holly No One Else Holiday Flower Boy (2017) by Tyler The Creator Boredom See You Again November Who Dat Boy 911 / Mr. Lonely I Ain't Got Time! Pothole Garden Shed Foreward Enjoy Right Now, Today Glitter Where This Flower Blooms Dropping Seeds Sometimes Big Lizard In My Backyard (1986) by The Dead Milkmen VFW (Veterans of a Fucked Up World) Tiny Town Bitchin' Camaro Big Lizard In My Backyard Laundromat Song Nutrition Right Wing Pigeons Beach Song Violent School Swordfish Serrated Edge Dean's Dream Tugena Lucky Junkie Takin' Retards to the Zoo Filet of Sole Plum Dumb Rastabilly Gorilla Girl Spit Sink Born to Die - The Paradise Edition (2012) by Lana del Rey Radio National Anthem Million Dollar Man Ride Carmen Video Games American Born to Die Gods & Monsters Diet Mountain Dew Dark Paradise Off to the Races Summertime Sadness Lolita Cola Blue Jeans Body Electric Bel Air This Is What Makes Us Girls Without You Blue Velvet Lucky Ones Yayo They Might Be Giants (1986) by They Might Be Giants Rhythm Section Want Ad Everything Right Is Wrong Again She's An Angel Youth Culture Killed My Dog Don't Let's Start Put Your Hand Inside the Puppet Head Rabid Child Nothing's Gonna Change My Clothes (She Was A) Hotel Detective The Day I Hope That I Get Old Before I Die Hide Away Folk Family Alienation's For The Rich Absolutely Bill's Mood Number Three 32 Footsteps Toddley Hiway Chess Piece Face Boat Of Car Strange Mercy (2011) by St. Vincent Dilettante Northern Lights Chloe in the Afternoon Cruel Year of the Tiger Cheerleader Surgeon Hysterical Strength Champaign Year Strange Mercy Neutered Fruit In The Aeroplane Over The Sea (1998) by Neutral Milk Hotel Holland, 1945 Two Headed Boy Pt 2 In The Aeroplane Over The Sea The King of Carrot Flowers Pts 2 & 3 The King of Carrot Flowers Pt 1 Untitled Oh Comely Ghost Two Headed Boy The Fool Siamese Dream (1993) by The Smashing Pumpkins Soma Today Rocket Quiet Mayonaise Geek USA Hummer Cherub Rock Luna Silverfuck Spaceboy Disarm Sweet Sweet Plastic Surgery Disasters (1982) by Dead Kennedys I Am The Owl Moon Over Marin Terminal Preppie Riot Halloween Forest Fire Dead End Buzzbomb Well Paid Scientist Winnebago Warrior Government Flu Trust Your Mechanic Bleed For Me To Pimp A Butterfly (2015) by Kendrick Lamar King Kunta These Walls Mortal Man u Wesley's Theory The Blacker The Berry Alright Complexion (A Zulu Love) Institutionalized i For Free? For Sale? How Much A Dollar Cost You Ain't Gotta Lie (Momma Said) Momma Hood Politics Joy, Departed (2015) by Sorority Noise Mononokay Art School Wannabe Corrigan When I see You (Timberwolf) Using Nolsey Your Soft Blood Fuchsia Blissth Flourescent Black Antisocialites (2017) by Alvvays Saved By A Waif Plimsoll Punks Lollipop (Ode to Jim) Your Type Forget About Life Dreams Tonite In Undertow Already Gone Not My Baby Hey Milo Goes to College (1982) by Descendents Myage Suburban Home Bikeage Statue of Liberty Marriage Jean Is Dead Hope Tonyage Catalina I Wanna Be A Bear I'm Not A Punk I'm Not A Loser Parents Kabuki Girl M-16 After Laughter (2017) by Paramore Rose Colored Boy 26 Grudges Fake Happy Idle Worship Tell Me How Hard Times Told You So Caught In The Middle Forgiveness Pool No Friend Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo! (1978) by Devo Gut Feeling / Slap Your Mammy Mongoloid Uncontrollable Urge Jocko Homo Come Bakc Jonee Too Much Paranoias Sloppy (I Saw My Baby Gettin') (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction Shrivel-Up Praying Hands Space Junk Nevermind (1991) by Nirvana Territorial Pissings Drain You Breed Stay Away Endless, Nameless Lithium Lounge Act Something In The Way On A Plain Come As You Are In Bloom Polly Smells Like Teen Spirit The Bible 2 (2016) by AJJ Terrifyer When I'm A Dead Boy Small Red Boy Cody's Theme Goodbye, Oh Goodbye Golden Eagle American Garbage Junkie Church No More Shame, No More Feat, No More Dread White Worms My Brain Is A Human Body Where Have All The Merrymakers Gone? (1998) by Harvey Danger Carlotta Valdez Private Helicopter Terminal Annex Flagpole Sitta Jack The Lion Problems And Bigger Ones Old Hat Radio Silence Woolly Muffler Wrecking Ball Ultraviolence (2013) by Lana Del Rey Shades of Cool West Coast Old Money Ultraviolence Black Beauty Cruel World Sad Girl Florida Kilos Money Power Glory Brooklyn Baby Pretty When You Cry Guns and Roses The Other Woman Fucked My Way Up To The Top Guppy (2017) by Charly Bliss Westermarck Ruby Percolator Black Hole Glitter DQ Julia Totalizer Gatorade Scare U The Last Minute (2008) by Fatter Than Albert 27s Last Minute $100 Headphones Spitting Contest Tchoupitoulas Slim Better Sleep Bow Legged Lillian Panda King Erin's Runaway Imagination (2006) by Fatter Than Albert Not Tonight Falling Bullet Fatter Than You! Am I Really That Ugly? / Volpi's Song Erin's Runaway Imagination Everybody Else Late Nights at the Hawthorne Hotel I'm Leaving Fever and Chills 10 Miles to Kenner Slap! Bad Brains (1982) by Bad Brains Big Take Over Pay to Cum Supertouch / Shitfit Attitude Fearless Vampire Killers I Banned In DC Right Brigade Sailing On The Regulator Don't Need It Leaving Babylon Jah Calling I Luv I Jah Le Pop (2008) by Katzenjammer Tea With Cinnamon A Bar In Amsterdam To The Sea Mother Superior Hey Ho On The Devil's Back Le Pop Ain't No Thang Demon Kitty Rag Dep Kapitan Wading In Deeper Play My Darling Play Overture Virginia Clemm Join Us (2011) by They Might Be Giants Can't Keep Johnny Down Canajoharie When Will You Die? Protagonist You Don't Like Me Three Might Be Duende Cloisonne Old Pine Box You Probably Get That A Lot Judy Is Your Viet Nam Celebration The Lady and the Tiger In Fact Let Your Hair Hang Down 2082 Spoiler Alert Dog Walker Never Knew Love Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness (1995) by Smashing Pumpkins Muzzle Tonight, Tonight Jellybelly XYU Porcelina of the Vast Oceans Thru the Eyes of Ruby Tales of a Scorched Earth Bodies Where Boys Fear to Tread 1979 Zero Beautiful An Ode to No One Stumbleine Thirty Three Farewell and Goodnight Bullet With Butterfly Wings Love Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness In The Arms of Sleep Galapagos Here Is No Why To Forgive Cupid De Locke Lily (My One and Only) We Only Come Out At Night By Starlight Take Me Down Dude Ranch (1998) by blink-182 Josie Dammit Enthused Boring Pathetic Lemmings Degenerate A New Hope Waggy Apple Shampoo Voyeur Untitled Emo Dick Lips I'm Sorry Vampire Weekend (2008) by Vampire Weekend A-Punk Walcott Mansard Roof Campus Oxford Comma M79 Bryn I Stand Corrected Cape Cod Kwassa Kwassa The Kids Don't Stand A Chance One (Blake's Got A New Face) DAMN. (2017) by Kendrick Lamar DNA. FEAR. XXX. DUCKWORTH. ELEMENT. LOYALTY. HUMBLE. LUST. PRIDE. LOVE. YAH. FEEL. GOD. BLOOD. Doolittle (1989) by Pixies Gouge Away Debaser Here Comes Your Man Dead I Bleed Mr. Grieves Crackity Jones Monkey Gone to Heaven Tame There Goes My Gun La La Love You Wave of Mutilation Hey No 13 Baby Silver Greatest Hits (2017) by Remo Drive Yer Killin' Me Trying 2 Fool U Eat Shit Crash Test Rating Name Brand I'm My Own Doctor Strawberita Art School Summertime Hunting For Sport Spilt Milk (1993) by Jellyfish Joining A Fan Club Bye Bye Bye New Mistake He's My Best Friend Sebrina, Paste, and Plato All Is Forgiven Too Much, Too Little, Too Late The Glutton of Sympathy The Ghost At #1 Brighter Day Russian Hill Hush Melodrama (2017) by Lorde The Louvre Hard Feelings/Loveless Sober II (Melodrama) Liability Supercut Liability (Reprise) Writer In The Dark Homemade Dynamite Perfect Places Green Light Sober Bloom (2012) by Beach House On The Sea Lazuli Wild Irene Myth The Hours Other People New Year Wishes Troublemaker The Front Bottoms (2011) by The Front Bottoms Flashlight Looking Like You Just Woke Up Maps Mountain Rhode Island The Boredom Is the Reason I Started Swimming Swimming Pool Father Bathtub Legit Tattoo Gun The Beers Hooped Earrings Awkward Pop Songs (2016) by Jank Caitlyn Wut I Liek Abt U Racecar Bed Kentucky Castle J A N K Split to Bill Ouran Highschool Toast Club The Hat Store Loading Screen Weed Is Tight Vin Decent Toxicity (2001) by System of a Down Aerials Jet Pilot Shimmy Toxicity Chop Suey Forest Bounce Deer Dance Science X Prison Song Psycho ATWA Needles Return of the Rentals (1995) by The Rentals Friends of P Waiting These Days Sweetness and Tenderness My Summer Girl Move On Brilliant Boy The Love I'm Searching For Please Let That Be You Naive Richard D James Album (1996) by Aphex Twin 4 To Cute A Weakling Child Girl/Boy Cornish Acid Fingerbib Carn Marth Logan Rock Witch Peek 824545201 Yellow Calx Goon Gumpas Join Us (2011) by They Might Be Giants Can't Keep Johnny Down When Will You Die? Canajoharie You Don't Like Me Old Pine Box Celebration Cloisonne Three Might Be duende Let Your Hair Hang Down Protagonist The Lady And The Tiger In Fact You Probably Get That A Lot Judy Is Your Viet Nam 2082 Dog Walker Spoiler Alert Never Knew Love We Cool? (2015) by Jeff Rosenstock Get Old Forever Polar Bear of Africa Hall of Fame Darkness Records Hey Allison! Nausea Beers Again Alone All Blissed Out I'm Serious, I'm Sorry Novelty Sweater You, In Weird Cities The Lows Young Enough (2019) by Charly Bliss Capacity Under You Young Enough Hard to Believe Blown to Bits Camera Chatroom Hurt Me The Truth Bleach Fighting in the Dark